


Thirty minutes is a lot of time

by Winnetou



Series: In the fumes of the absurd [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: And what if Loki didn't fall for this half an hour?





	Thirty minutes is a lot of time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trzydzieści minut to kupa czasu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787605) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



> Hey! It's me again. Sorry for mistakes (tell me if there are any). Thanks for comments and kudos!

Loki had very little time to figure out what was going on. Actually, he did not have it at all. In an instant he stood on a crowded street and looked at Thor in surprise, and next he sat tied to a chair in an attic. What is worse, these ties were not ordinary, otherwise he would free himself in the blink of an eye. He recognized that he was bound by some unknown magic, which, to make matters worse, could not be overcome by any of his tricks. He rolled his eyes furiously around the room, and then he saw a man in a red cape gloriously gliding toward him.

“Hello, Loki. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange and I've come to bargain” the newcomer smiled like he was saying a joke that only he understands. And apparently it was.

“What do you want?” Loki growled at him. “And how do you know my name?”

“Oh, after what you did in New York, you should not be surprised that you are a well-known person in certain circles.” Strange waved his hand nonchalantly. “And I, as the guardian of this world, have you high enough on my list of potential threats.”

“This time it's not me” Loki replied quickly, wondering at the same time if he really had not make any mischief recently.

“This time it is not you, although I have a business for you and your thundering brother. But in a moment. First, I will take this opportunity to have you so comfortable incapacitated here.”

The man watched Loki like some very interesting specimen at the zoo. He definitely did not like it.

“So what do you want from me?”

“Apart from the fact that you are a potential threat to my world, you also have extraordinary magical skills. And I must admit that I am sincerely interested in getting to know them.”

Loki summed up to him what he thought about this idea in short and emphatic words.

“But why are these nerves?” Strange raised his hands in a defensive gesture, though god could now spit him at best. “I said we could have to bargain. Do not say that you're not interested in how I brought here you and your brother?”

“Me and Thor?” Loki was surprised.

“Yes. Thor is a few floors below. Or he will be. You know, time is relative, relativism and these matters.”

Loki had to admit that he was intrigued. He knew how to move in space, but also in time?

“Perhaps I am indeed willing to consider this offer,” he admitted cautiously, “but how can you be sure that it will not turn against you? In the end, they call me a God of Mischief.”

“You see” said Stephen, “apart from all this, I have been watching you for some time and I am interested in you personally, on a purely physical plane. And I think I can make you come back to me.”

Doctor Strange leaned over to look him in the eyes and smiled. Loki hissed, when shoe leaned against the edge of the seat between his legs and, he was sure, he did not accidentally lean against his crotch. He did not expect this.

“What are you doing?!”

“Do not say that you did not like it, I can clearly see that it is otherwise.”

Poor Loki could not deny the obvious, but he did not intend to give up without a fight.

“Let me go, you old, perverted ...!” His voice caught in his throat as Stephen took leg and caught him under his chin instead. He noticed with surprised that his hands were slightly trembling.

“Do not scream, your big brother will not hear you anyway. Besides, I'm not going to hurt you. On the contrary of.”

Stephen circled Loki, tied to the chair, and stood behind him. He put his hands into black hair and gently massaged his neck. Loki regretted that he could not stop some of his body's reflexes, but he shuddered when he felt hands sliding across his neck and chest. It took just a moment to unbutton the buttons of the black shirt.

“So how? Will not you scream anymore?”

Loki just gritted his teeth. He felt a warm breath on his cheek as Stephen carefully kissed and bitten his ear. The guy had a sensual, low voice and he knew exactly what he might like and, damn it, he really liked it. He gritted his teeth more tightly.

At that time, the Doctor's hands shifted lower and reached the trousers, now clearly bellied around the zipper. He undid the button and pulled the zipper open. Loki could not stop a sigh when Stephen touched him.

“Tell me, Loki, should I continue? If you don't really want to, I will stop. We can always bargain ...”

“It is not fair” the god gasped. “You can't stop now.”

“Oh, so I will not even try.”

The fact that Dr. Strange's hands were shaking a little did not help Loki in his self-control. Despite all efforts, he failed to stop the suppressed moans. Stephen's touch became more and more intense, and his lips wandered around Loki's neck. In the end, God of Mischief came with a silent cry, and the magical bonds cut into the his body.

“Pleasure is all mine” Strange muttered in his ear. “I hope to see you soon.”

It took Loki a moment to realize that his abductor had disappeared and he was free. He had just enough time to clean out before the portal in the floor opened again and Loki flew down.

***

He landed on the dusty floor with a thud.

“I have been FALLING” said clearly and emphatically “for thirty minutes!”


End file.
